Not Now
by Mikayel0328
Summary: I'm scared...


**Not Now**

**By: mikayel**

**Disclaimer: i Don't own Naruto…i just love the characters so please understand if i borrowed them for my story **

**Pairings: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

"**i'm scared because i might not see you again"-a words to a dying person….(summary)**

The sky was dark and countless body scattered everywhere in the battleground, I scanned the place to look for the pink haired kunoichi, it was war and there's a hundred percent guarantee that one or few of them won't make it alive. Defending him and defending a someone, that was my current situation. I know naruto, for sure with his changed chakra he can detect enemy and he can surely protect himself but what about that annoying girl? How was she doing right now? She was strong with her inhuman strength, she can even pulverize a rock, but even though she was the student of the fifth hokage she still can't protect herself while fighting at once. Bravely I announced to these rookies that i'm going to be a hokage just like what naruto's dream, but before that, being a hokage, he must protect everyone and how can i be a hokage when i can't even protect one person, that annoying girl…stubborn as ever, where could she be?

**I turned to my left and there she was, attacking with her glowing green fist, if she'll going to hit me with that i'm sure i'm going to get crushed, she was jumping up and down in each rock she could see to avoid the enemy's attack but she can't do that forever, in a while she'll reach her limit. I turn to my right and there was naruto with gamabunta, i could see many slugs around and i have one too these was sakura's, she's really pushing it and hard, healing while fighting, she had change. I had an enemy to deal with but i just can't leave her like that, i'll be there later.**

**I saw naruto approaching with his troubled face, and he was on his way to sakura's position, i glanced to that place and i saw sakura with her hanging body struck with one of white zetsu's changed form, didn't she use transformation technique? I looked closer, and indeed it was her, her blood was dripping, ino also runs to where her friend was even hinata, at that moment, my feet moved on its own in a hurry, naruto attacked the enemy and it dropped sakura, she landed on my arms, i swiftly switch my course and took her away from that area. Ino pushed me away and she tried stopping sakura's dripping blood, it was horrible, i had seen many sickening scene like this but it was different, this was just different. I tried consoling myself for the first time, the first time were my head just went empty, i wan't to kill that zetsu badly but i know naruto was dealing with him already, i know i must stay here, beside her.**

**Her eyes were half open she held ino's hand trying to stop her from what she was doing, i stared at her even coldly, blaming her for being stubborn, why is she stopping ino? Doesn't she want to live? I bend on my knees**

"**sas- suke" she uttered**

"**what are you doing sakura!" i shouted while grabbing ino's hand and attempting to place it on her chest.**

**She smiled**

"**are you scared?" she asked almost chuckling**

"…" **i stared blankly at her, ino bowed her head and she shook them lightly, she whimpered.**

**Sakura cupped my face and she smiled dearly**

"**i'm happy to see you again and knowing that you decide to comeback"**

**She coughed blood**

"**stop" i almost panicked and immediately i wiped the blood on her lips.**

**She tried to talk again**

"**not now…just listen to me first" i insist on**

"**i'm scared…" i breathed while bumping my head lightly to her forehead**

"**i'm scared to death knowing that i'm losing you"**

**She smiled faintly**

"**i'm afraid cause i might not see you again" **

**Again she smiled**

**I tightened my grip while holding her pale shoulders**

**Slowly she was losing it**

"**saku-" **

**But she already closed her eyes and she stopped breathing before i could finish saying her name…**

**End—uhhh i suck at writing :D sorry for sakura fans…i killed her…SasuSaku forever 3**


End file.
